


the truth lays heavy in your heart, and what a bitter taste it leaves when it escapes

by fallingforboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken Friendship, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, McCall Pack, Post-Canon, Scott is a Good Friend, Theo Raeken Has Feelings, Theo Raeken Has Nightmares, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys
Summary: Theo wanted to run.He wanted to leave, wanted to get out of Beacon Hills, wanted to fucking go. His nose flared at the scent of blood, and he angled his head an inch to the right, seeing the boy sitting in his passenger seat.Theo didn’t want to go. Not really. But he should.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	the truth lays heavy in your heart, and what a bitter taste it leaves when it escapes

**Author's Note:**

> the last story kind of brushed over what Theo said about dying rather than going to hell, and it felt kind of incomplete, so I decided to write another one where they talk about it
> 
> hope you guys like it!

Theo wanted to run. 

He wanted to leave, wanted to get out of Beacon Hills, wanted to _fucking_ go. His nose flared at the scent of blood, and he angled his head an inch to the right, seeing the boy sitting in his passenger seat.

Theo didn’t want to go. Not really. But he _should_.

“Where are you going? We’re going to Scott’s,” the boy next to him said, and Theo looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“I thought you wanted to go home.”

Liam turned his head towards him, running a hand through his hair. “No, I wanted to go to _pack_. Drive to Scott’s.”

Theo let out a quiet breath, before changing directions from Liam’s house to Scott’s. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the pack right now, but he wasn’t going to say no to Liam. At least after he dropped the beta off, he’d be able to leave. Leave to _where_ , Theo didn’t know, but he’d figure it out. Like he always did. 

He pulled up to the alpha’s house, putting the truck in park as he waited for Liam to get down. But for some reason, the werewolf sat and stared at Theo.

“We’re here,” Theo stated dryly, but Liam still didn’t move. “Liam, _go_.”

“Get down.”

Theo’s head snapped to the beta. His jaw was clenched slightly, and his eyes were stubborn as they stayed on the chimera. “What?”

“Get _down_. You’re coming in too, Theo,” Liam said, and Theo started to protest. The beta cut him off with a smack to his arm, and basically pushed him out of the truck, slamming the door behind them. 

Theo followed the beta, his mind racing, because _why was he here?_ He should be hundreds of miles away by now, leaving this shithole far behind. He should be _gone_ , because there was nothing left for him here. _What about L–_

Theo cut that thought off _immediately_.

Scott opened the front door, ushering them both in with a tired smile. He motioned them towards the living room and the three of them made their way over, Theo still wondering why the fuck he was in _Scott McCall’s_ house at this _insane_ hour. 

“Why are _you_ here?” Malia grumbled as soon as she saw the chimera. Theo wanted to tell her that he was thinking the same thing, but Scott gave his girlfriend a look, and she rolled her eyes before settling back into the couch she was on. Scott joined her, Lydia next to them, while Stiles and Derek were on the opposite couch. Mason and Corey were basically sitting on top of each other in an armchair, and Liam dropped into the other one. Theo wanted to keep standing, ready to run when he needed to, but Liam looked at him with those wide eyes that Theo could never fucking resist and he ended up sitting on the arm of the chair Liam was on.

Scott started talking, but Theo tuned him out, too focused on the way Liam’s shoulder was pressing into his thigh, the way every time the beta moved– which was pretty much every second, he could _not_ sit still– it would rub the chimera’s leg. Theo tried not to think about it, but then the _not_ thinking about it made him _think_ about it. 

“Theo!”

He jumped, almost falling off the chair, but Liam’s hand wrapped around his leg, pulling him back. He used every technique he learned over the years to keep his pulse and chemosignals steady, but he had a feeling it didn’t work as well as he wanted it to. Taking Gabe’s pain took something out of him, though it hadn’t hurt _that_ much when he had done it. Theo was used to worse. Much, _much_ worse.

Theo looked at Scott, who had been the one to yell his name, and he expected to see anger at not listening, but he only looked confused and a little concerned. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay? I called your name more than five times,” Scott began, and Theo could definitely hear the concern now, and he didn’t _want it_. 

“I’m fine.”

“Theo–”

“I said I’m _fine_ ,” Theo snapped, and he knew the pack was looking at him weird now, knew that his chemosignals had wavered for a second, knew that Liam was staring at him with that _look_ in his eye that Theo didn’t want to see. “What were you saying?”

Scott studied him for a moment, his eyes flickering to Theo’s fingers, tapping on his thigh. “I was asking you if you wanted to stay for tonight. We’re all exhausted, and being around pack helps.”

_Pack_. He wasn’t pack. 

“I’m fine, I’ll just go,” Theo said after a few seconds of silence, and he sensed a flare of irritation from the werewolf next to him. 

“Go where, Theo?” Liam asked, his teeth grinding together. “I _know_ you were gonna leave, you weren’t planning on coming inside. Where are you gonna _go?_ ”

Theo avoided the beta’s searching eyes, avoided the pack’s stares. He didn’t want to know if they knew. “I don’t know, somewhere. I’ll figure it ou–”

“Why?”

Theo lifted his head, meeting Stiles’ eyes, his face hard as he looked at the chimera. “Why what?”

Stiles’ mouth tightened as he leaned into the middle of the room, and he was across the room from Theo, but that one move suddenly made Theo claustrophobic. “Why do you want to leave?”

Theo had to stifle a snort. _Why did he want to leave?_ There were a billion and one reasons he wanted to leave, the first being that he wasn’t wanted here. And he didn’t blame them, wasn’t angry that the pack didn’t want him. Who would?

“I’m sure you know the answer to that question, Stiles,” Theo drawled, but the human didn’t give up that easily.

“Humor me.”

“I–” Theo faltered, because he could tell the truth, or he could lie. He knew which one he _should_ choose, but maybe it was the combination of the fight tonight and taking Gabe’s pain and a lot of other things that he didn’t want to think about, because Theo was too tired to lie. Too tired to weave another elaborate story like he used to before. _Before._ “I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Too bad Theo wasn’t keen on letting the truth out either.

“Theo, you don’t have to leave,” Scott said gently, his arm still around Malia’s shoulder, who still looked like she wanted to kill Theo, and Theo might prefer that to this conversation at the moment, honestly. “Beacon Hills is your home, we’re your pack, you don’t have to leave.”

“I’m not, and I don’t know what fucking demon possessed you to say that, but it’s getting late, and I should go,” Theo was fucking tired, and he didn’t want to deal with this anymore. Didn’t want to hear Scott say he was pack, because he knew he _wasn’t_ . No matter what he did tonight, no matter what he’s been doing for the last few months, it didn’t fucking _matter_. He stood up, but he didn’t get very far before his wrist was trapped in a grip, claws digging into his skin.

“Sit the fuck down,” Liam hissed, and pulled on his arm, causing Theo to almost fall into Liam’s _lap_ , but he put his hand out just in time, stopping himself. “You’re not leaving, Theo.”

“You can’t stop me,” Theo snarled, using his other hand to pry Liam’s claws off of him. “Why do you wanna fight so fucking bad after the night you just had?”

“Why do _you?”_ the beta growled, his eyes flashing at Theo. “Why are you fighting this so much? We’re not kicking you out, we’re not forcing you to leave, we’re your pack, Theo, just st–”

“I am _not!_ ” Theo barked, finally losing the last grasp of control he had left. “I’m _not_ pack, and I don’t want any of you to say I am.” No matter how much he wanted to be pack, he wasn’t. And this was wearing on his last nerve.

“Never thought I’d ever agree with Theo,” Malia said with a small smirk, but Stiles stood up suddenly, and Theo kind of wanted to disappear under his stare. 

“Where were you tonight, when Scott called?”

Theo had to hold back a flinch. “In my truck.”

“On your way out of Beacon Hills?” Stiles questioned, but his tone made it clear that he already knew the answer. Theo huffed in frustration.

“You know what, I’m done with this shit. _Yes_ , I was planning on leaving, and then Scott called. You have what you need now?”

Stiles took a step closer, and Scott called out his name, probably worried that his best friend was going to do something to Theo, but Stiles ignored him, all his attention on the chimera. “No. Why’d you go to the hospital?”

This felt like an interrogation now, and Theo could see where Stiles was going with this, and he didn’t want what he was _actually_ thinking to come out, not when the whole pack was here, not when _Liam_ was here. “Decided to witness one last showdown before I left,” he said instead, keeping the truth locked up in that tiny box at the corner of his heart. But the fact that he wasn’t controlling his heart had slipped his mind.

“Wanna try that again?” Liam demanded, and _fuck_. Scott’s eyes shone with curiosity as he looked at Theo, had heard the skip in his pulse just like the rest of the supernaturals in the room. 

“No.”

“ _Goddammit,_ Theo, just answer the question!” Corey, who had been quiet this entire time, exploded from the chair next to him. “Stop being an _asshole_ and _talk_ to us.”

“I’m not being an asshole, I don’t owe you an explanation,” Theo retorted at the other chimera, and tried to stand again, but Liam’s grip was basically holding him hostage now. “Fucking _let go,_ Liam!”

His voice was desperate, and Theo knew that the pack knew. The stares, the hand, the questions, it was all too much. He ripped his hand out of Liam’s grasp, the beta’s claws cutting through skin, but Theo didn’t give a fuck anymore. “I don’t owe you anything.”

Malia snorted, her eyes steel as she glared at him. “You don’t owe us anything? You owe us _everything_.”

“I did what you asked,” Theo said, looking at Scott, whose lips were pursed. “I did what you asked, and now I’m gonna go.” He made his way to the front door, and he could feel the stares from the pack, saw Melissa and Argent looking at him from the doorway to the kitchen, but he ignored all of it.

“What about Tara? Don’t you think you owe her something?”

Theo stiffened at Malia’s words, a step away from the door. The uptick in his heart was obvious, and Theo felt something in his chest _burn_. “What I owe her is none of your business.”

“Or did she collect her debt when you were in hell?”

“ _Malia_ –”

Theo’s claws dropped. He whipped around, a low growl in his throat. But he suddenly remembered where he was, and he took a second to calm himself down. He would be gone soon, no point in engaging in this fight when tomorrow, he’d be in a different state, far away from everything that reminded him of his mistakes and regrets. “There’s your answer, Stiles,” he said instead, moving his gaze to the human, who almost seemed kind of uneasy. “ _That’s_ why I want to leave.”

“After everything you did, you can’t handle hearing about it anymore?” Malia asked sarcastically, and Theo’s anger _flared_. “We should’ve left you down there.”

“ _Malia_ , that’s enoug–”

“I’m leaving,” Theo said quietly, cutting Scott off. “I’m leaving, and you can pretend that you did. You can pretend I’m dead, for all I care.”

“ _Theo_ , wait–”

“Don’t, Liam,” Theo breathed out, his eyes closing briefly for a moment at the beta’s pleading tone before he opened them again. “Don’t.”

“Theo, _stop_.” Scott was using his alpha voice and something in Theo listened to it, though his brain was telling him to _run_. “She shouldn’t have said that, but can we talk about it? Stop running away.”

Theo stayed where he was, and he was _so_ close to the door, but he stayed. Because even after _everything_ , he didn’t _want_ to leave. 

“Scott, let him leave,” Malia’s voice cut through the silence. “All he’s done is make things worse fo–”

Theo whirled around, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. “What do you _want_ from me, Malia?”

“For you to go back to where you _belong_ ,” the werecoyote snarled, and Theo’s chest twisted at the implication, but he ignored it. Just like every other fucking thing.

“Then kill me.”

Liam and Scott jumped up, protests in their mouths, and the rest of the room was anxious, Theo could sense it, but he was only looking at Malia. “Kill me, it’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“ _Theo_ –”

Malia lunged, cutting off whatever Stiles was about to say, breaking free of Scott’s grasp, slamming the chimera into the wall behind him, and the pack exploded. Scott and Derek grabbed Malia, hastily pulling the werecoyote off of him, but Theo didn’t move. Liam came up to him, his eyes flashing in anger, but Theo didn’t move. 

“Theo, what the fu–”

Liam was interrupted by Scott. “What the _hell_ , Theo? We don’t want you _dead_ , why would you _do_ that?”

Theo finally moved, pushing off the wall, his eyes trained on Scott. He couldn’t do this anymore, he was worn out, tired of arguing. The truth left his mouth easily, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. “You wanted me dead, Scott. Don’t deny it.”

“We didn’t want you dead,” the alpha hissed, “We didn’t kill you last year, we just sent yo–”

“You _should’ve_ killed me!” The scream was raw, the words burning as they left Theo’s throat, because there it was. What he’d been holding back the _entire_ night, the entire time since he’d been back. What he didn’t want to say, because it was the _truth_. “I wish you _did_.”

The room was silent, and Theo didn’t think he’d ever heard the pack this quiet before. If he’d known this was all it took to leave them speechless… 

“You wanted to be dead?” Mason asked softly, his eyes wide as he stared at the chimera.

Theo scoffed and turned away, because he’d said it, couldn’t take it back, but it was _fine_ , because he wasn’t going to be here tomorrow anyway. 

“What happened down there?” Stiles’ voice was mostly steady, but Theo could hear the slight tremor, could hear the effect his confession had on the human. And Theo had already said this much already, might as well go the full mile. And when he was in Oregon tomorrow, he could think about the pack’s reactions, and use it to keep running. 

“She ripped my heart out,” Theo said, his voice hollow, and a part of his brain was telling him to _stop_ , to stop revealing his darkest secret, the cause of all his nightmares, but Theo couldn’t fight anymore. Couldn’t do _anything_ anymore. “Took back what was hers. And then I’d wake up and she’d do it again.”

Quiet gasps echoed in the room, but Theo didn’t look up from the floor. He didn’t want to see their faces, didn’t want to see what he _knew_ he’d see– expressions that told him he deserved it for what he did. “So, Scott, you wanted me dead back then. You _should've_ killed me.”

Theo felt a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched, jumping away from the touch immediately, and Liam’s arm dropped between them. The beta reached out for him again, but Theo stepped away, because he _couldn’t_. No matter how much his heart was screaming at him to allow the touch, he _couldn’t_. 

“Theo–”

“I need some air,” the chimera interrupted, walking to the door, “Don’t worry, I won’t leave. But don’t follow me.”

He opened the door and closed it behind him, the cold air burning his skin immediately. At least it was a feeling he was used to. Unlike everything that had just happened. He sat on the steps, taking a deep breath, because he hadn’t been lying– he really did need some air. Apparently the pack was sufficiently stunned by his words, because no one followed him. He could still hear them inside, and a part of him was too exhausted to listen in, but he _knew_ it was about him, and old habits die hard, so he tuned his hearing. 

“... didn’t know that,” Scott was saying, “How did I not _notice?_ ”

“Because you didn’t _care_ ,” Liam answered, his voice bitter, and it hit Theo like a slap in the face, how _bitter_ it was, “You didn’t care enough to notice _anything_.”

“Liam, we didn’t kno–”

The beta cut Stiles off. “Don’t deny it, Stiles. You guys didn’t give a _fuck_ about him,” he snarled, and Theo wanted to go in there and make Liam stop, because he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve Liam fighting his pack for _him_. 

When he pulled himself out of his thoughts again, Corey was the one who was speaking.

“He said being _dead_ was better than being down there. And _you_ told him you wish we never brought him out,” the other chimera snapped, and Theo assumed based on his words that it was at Malia. 

“After what he did–”

“Shut _up_!” Liam growled, and Theo jerked at the loud volume of his voice. “How many people in the pack have tried to kill one of us, Scott? How many people have been on the other side of this pack, just like Theo was? Because I can name at least _five_ off the top of my head. And who, out of _all_ of them, got sent to hell?”

Scott started to respond, but that had apparently been a rhetorical question, because Liam cut him off in a strangled voice. “ _None_. Not a single fucking one of them did, and you let them into the pack anyway, because you believe in second chances. Something you _conveniently_ forgot when you sent Theo to hell.”

The house was quiet. And then–

“He’s right.” Lydia’s voice was soft, and Theo could almost imagine the tilt of her head as she spoke. “Peter, Deucalion, Chris, Jackson, even _Derek_ , half of the pack were our enemies at some point. And they didn’t go through even a _fraction_ of what Theo did.”

“Theo.” The chimera froze at Scott’s voice. “I know you’re listening, can you just come back in now?”

Theo let out a sigh, rubbing his temples, before standing up and entering the house again. The pack was staring at him as he made his way inside, and he stood in the doorway, not wanting to get any closer than he needed to. 

“I don’t want your pity, I’m not blaming you for anything,” Theo said, breaking the silence after a few moments. “You asked, and I was tired of lying, that’s _it_.”

“Theo,” Liam began, his eyes holding Theo’s hostage as he looked at him. “You have every right to blame us for this.”

“No, I _don’t_ ,” the chimera spit out, irritated. “I _told_ you, I don’t want your pi–”

“I’m sorry.” Theo broke off, his eyes wide as he turned to the alpha, whose face was _covered_ in guilt. “I’m sorry for sending you there, you didn’t deserve that. _No one_ does, and you’re not the exception, not when there are so many people in the pack who’ve done the same thing.”

“Scott–”

Theo’s words were cut off. “I’m _sorry_ ,” Scott repeated, his voice firm.

The chimera’s eyes flickered from person to person, gauging their reaction to Scott’s apology, but all of them looked like they _agreed_ . Except maybe Malia, but she wasn’t glaring anymore, and that was at least _something_. “Okay,” Theo let out, his voice quiet. 

“Theo, you know you’re pack, right?” Liam suddenly said, and Theo angled his head towards the beta. “Even before tonight, you’ve been pack for _months_. You helped us with the Ghost Riders, and you helped _me_ even though you didn’t need to.”

“That doesn’t make me pack,” Theo retorted, but Liam’s gaze was steady, and the werewolf took a step closer. 

“It makes you my anchor,” and Theo’s heart just about _stopped_ , “You’ve stopped me from killing Nolan _and_ Gabe, and you’re one of the only people who can calm me down. Don’t tell me you didn’t know that, because I _know_ you did, you’re too smart not to know.”

Theo glossed over the slight compliment, because he was still reeling from Liam’s confession that he was his _anchor_. Theo had had his suspicions about it, had guessed _something_ , but nothing as concrete as what Liam had just said, in front of the whole pack. “Liam–”

“You’re _pack_ ,” the beta repeated staunchly, “Don’t argue with me, Theo. Not about this.”

Theo was frozen, gaping at Liam, whose face had softened and was somehow way closer than he had been a minute ago. But then Stiles spoke up.

“You still didn’t answer my question, Theo,” and there was this _hint_ of amusement poking through, and Theo must’ve been _really_ tired, because he had no idea what the human could be _amused_ about right now, “Why’d you go to the hospital tonight?”

Theo was still staring at Liam, and he’d said almost _everything_ he’s been keeping to himself tonight, except for _this_ , and there was a part of him deep down that knew he couldn’t keep justifying everything with the promise of running away tomorrow, because he didn’t think he _could_ anymore. And half the reason for that was staring back at him at the moment. “Because of… because you needed help.”

It wasn’t a complete confession, wasn’t why he _actually_ went, but it was close enough without revealing all his feelings, because that would be a _mistake_. But apparently half-truths were still half-lies in the eyes of his heart, because it skipped a beat. 

Liam didn’t move, didn’t say anything, just kept looking, and Theo couldn’t look away. Lydia’s voice was soft as she repeated Stiles’ question. “Why’d you go to the hospital, Theo?”

The bright blue of Liam’s eyes pierced his armor, took a wrecking ball to the walls he had built up, sent a shock right to his heart, and Theo didn’t want to fight it anymore, and his voice was barely above a whisper when he finally said the truth. “For Liam.”

Liam sucked in a breath, and he _lunged_ , just like Malia had a little while ago, but for a _completely_ different reason. The beta’s hands were on Theo’s cheeks, and he slammed back against the wall with Liam’s momentum, but before he could even register the pain, lips crashed onto his own. Theo’s head hit the wall _hard_ , but he ignored because he couldn’t give less of a fuck about that right now. 

The beta’s hands kept his head in place as he pressed his lips onto Theo’s, and Theo pressed back just as hard, his heart _pounding_ , his chemosignals probably in pandemonium by now, but none of that registered in his brain. The only thing that _did_ was Liam. His thumbs, gently rubbing Theo’s cheekbone, his body, pressing Theo’s back into the wall, his _lips_ , attacking Theo’s like it was his last stand, his final battle. 

Liam finally pulled back when they ran out of breath, softly panting as he opened his eyes to stare at the chimera. His thumbs were still caressing Theo’s cheekbones, and the touch sent blood rushing to Theo’s face, and Liam’s lips quirked up at the sight. A throat clearing softly broke them out of their daze.

“Not that I haven’t been waiting for that to happen for the last two weeks,” Mason started, and Theo didn’t have to look at him to know he was smirking, “But maybe wait for the bedroom before you go any further.”

Theo bit back a small smile, but Liam had no such stipulations, and a wide grin lit up his face as he turned around to face the pack. “You’re the ones watching, so that makes you the perverts in this situation.”

Malia let out a disgusted noise. “If you ever make me witness that again, I won’t hesitate to throw you off a cliff. _Both_ of you.”

But the threat wasn’t so biting anymore, didn’t hold the weight it did an hour ago, almost seemed kind of… _teasing_ , even though the werecoyote’s face didn’t reveal any emotion other than revulsion. 

Scott had a gentle smile on his face, but it slowly faded as he talked. “Liam said you’ve been living in your truck. Is that true?”

Theo’s head snapped to the beta next to him, because how did he _know?_

“I saw the bag in the back tonight,” Liam explained, irritation seeping into his voice, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us.”

“I didn’t exactly have any reason to,” Theo muttered, and winced when Liam smacked his chest hard. 

Scott cut off whatever Liam was going to say. “We have an extra room, Theo,” the alpha said softly, “We’re not letting you live in your truck anymore.”

Theo’s eyes flickered to Melissa and Argent, but they didn’t seem to oppose what Scott said, which Theo was kind of confused about, but he let it drop, because he didn’t have the energy to fight Scott anymore. “Thank you.”

The alpha studied him for a moment, before running a hand through his hair. “We really are sorry, Theo, for what we did to you. You didn’t deserve that, and we shouldn’t have done it. I hope you can forgive us for it someday.”

Theo was taken aback, because yeah, Scott had already apologized, but did Scott really think _they_ were the ones that needed to be forgiven? No, the only one who needed to be forgiven was _Theo_ , but Scott’s eyes were hard as he stared at him, and Theo could tell that the alpha wasn’t going to let him argue about it. 

“Get some sleep, Theo,” Scott said, and the chimera felt Liam intertwine their fingers. “The bed’s ready for you upstairs, and you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Which was pretty accurate, actually, but Theo wasn’t going to say that out loud. 

The pack slowly went back to their own conversations, deciding where everyone was going to sleep, because no one really wanted to leave. Liam told Theo to go up, that he’d be there in a minute, and Theo was too exhausted to argue anymore, so he slowly trudged up the stairs. He was in the guest room, or what was likely _his_ room now, when he felt the door open, and he stiffened at the scent that drifted over to him.

“I still don’t like you,” Malia said bluntly, and Theo stifled a snort. “But I– I’m sorry for what I said about your sister.”

Theo finally turned around to face the werecoyote, and there was something on her face that told him she wasn’t going to attack him anymore, so his shoulders relaxed a little bit. “It’s fine.”

Malia snorted. “As much I don’t want to say this, Scott’s right. You didn’t deserve hell,” she said slowly, like she was trying to figure out why in the world she was _comforting_ Theo right now. “And you’ve changed, from when you were the ‘chimera of death’ that stabbed me and the pack in the back.”

“I shot you in the front,” Theo said before he could process _what_ he was saying, and his eyes widened, because _what the fuck Theo_ , _why would you say that?_ But Malia didn’t lunge at him again. Her lips quirked up, like she was trying to hold back a smile. 

“Me and Derek go on runs sometimes,” she said instead, abruptly changing the topic, “You can join us if you want.”

Theo was taken aback, but he managed to reel in his surprise enough to nod, because that did sound kind of nice. Full shift runs were a luxury he hadn’t had a chance to indulge in for a long time, because any sign of anything that even _resembled_ a wolf was shot dead by hunters.

Malia looked at him for another moment, before giving him a jerky nod in response and exiting the room quickly. Liam came in half a second later, but he didn’t look worried, so Theo assumed he had heard the entire conversation. “Never took you for an eavesdropper.”

“I was making sure she wasn’t _killing_ you,” Liam retorted, ripping off his bloodied shirt. “Like she was going to an hour ago.”

Theo heard what the beta wasn’t saying: when you _told_ her to kill you. “Well, she didn’t, so everything’s fine.”

“Everything is _not_ fine, you _asshole_ ,” Liam spit out, “Why didn’t you tell me _anything?_ ”

“Because it isn’t your job to worry about me, Liam,” Theo breathed out, dropping down onto the bed. “You have a lot of other things to worry about.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I care about you,” the beta retorted, walking to where Theo was sitting, “And it _is_ my job to worry about you, dumbass. Because you won’t do it.”

Theo’s lips tilted up, and he saw the small smile on Liam’s face as he stood in front of him, and Theo lifted his head up to look at him. Liam’s hands cupped his cheeks as he leaned down to kiss him, and Theo got lost in the feeling of his lips pressed against Liam’s.

The door slammed open, and they jumped apart as Stiles walked in. “No doing… _that_ under my roof,” the human said, and Theo raised an eyebrow.

“Last time I checked, this isn’t your house,” the chimera drawled, and Stiles waved him off.

“Scott’s things are my things, so I’m legally allowed to say that,” he said, before jumping up like he suddenly remembered something. “ _Oh_ , Scott asked if you guys were good with having pizza for breakfast tomorrow. No one wants to get up early to make anything, so we decided ordering in was our only option.”

“I can.”

Stiles and Liam both turned to Theo with incredulous looks. “You can, _what?_ ” Stiles demanded, and Theo’s cheek twitched.

“I can cook, so you guys don’t have to eat pizza at nine in the morning like you’re overworked college students,” he explained, and Stiles' lips stretched out in a smirk.

“ _You_ , Theo Raeken, can _cook?_ Oh, this is _priceless_ , I’m telling everyone right now,” the human said with glee before running out of the room, Scott’s name echoing through the house. 

“You can really cook?” Liam asked him when Stiles left, and Theo glared at him.

“ _Yes_ , oh my _god_ , I can cook. I _had_ to learn, it’s not like the Dread Doctors were placing meals on the table every day.”

“Can you make waffles?” Liam questioned, his eyes growing wide as he pouted at the chimera. “I haven’t had waffles in _forever_.”

Theo grinned, ruffling Liam’s hair. “Yes, I’ll make you waffles tomorrow,” and Liam’s face lit up as he pushed Theo onto the bed before settling in next to him under the covers. 

“I’ve always wanted a boyfriend who can cook,” and Theo’s heart stuttered at the _boyfriend_.

“I don’t recall you ever asking me out,” the chimera teased in a low voice, and he felt Liam’s hand intertwine with his. 

“The kiss was my way of asking you out, and you kissed back, so it counts,” the werewolf stated, like that made total sense. “We’re dating now.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, Liam.”

“Shut up, it’s how it works for us.”

Theo let out a snort, before shuffling a little closer to the beta. “Okay, that’s how it works for us,” he agreed and he felt more than saw Liam’s smile. 

Maybe things wouldn’t immediately get better, but they were looking up.

And Theo was happy, for the first time in months.


End file.
